N'oublie jamais
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Gilbert en a traversé des époques... et durant toutes celles-ci, il a retranscrit ses pensées dans son journal.


_12 septembre 1256_

Cher awesome journal, on a rasé Tvankste, le village du peuple Prussien et on y a fait construire un grand château en bois, comme ça tous les chevaliers teutoniques pourront s'y rassembler! La construction de la ville a été entreprise, et de ce qui a déjà été érigé c'est déjà awesome! Les bâtiments sont très grands et mon awesome moi est sûr qu'ils pourront nous protéger! Les autres chevaliers teutoniques se moquent de moi parce qu'ils disent que je suis trop petit pour me battre. N'importe quoi! Mon awesome moi est très fort, et je réussirai à battre tous les Polonais et les Russes! En ce qui concerne la ville, y a même de plus en plus d'habitants qui viennent pour la peupler, c'est awesome! La plupart viennent du Saint Empire Germanique, ainsi l'on pourra étendre la langue allemande dans tout l'état teutonique! Pas que je n'aime pas le Prussien, mais bon, il faut que je connaisse le plus de langues possibles pour être encore plus awesome!

* * *

 _4 décembre 1319_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui mon awesome moi a trouvé un petit oiseau blessé dans la neige. Mais comme je suis awesome, je l'ai ramené au monastère pour le soigner. Il était trop mignon! Et il était super content quand je l'ai soigné, réchauffé et nourri, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de moi! Je l'ai appelé Gilbird, parce qu'il est aussi awesome que mon awesome moi, et il restera avec moi pour toujours! On fera de grandes choses ensembles!

* * *

 _6 Mai 1380_

Cher awesome journal, la Cathédrale de Königsberg vient d'être finie, et elle est awesome! même Gilbird est content! Elle est super grande et magnifique... je suis sûr que Dieu est heureux de ce que l'on a construit pour lui, et j'espère que beaucoup de personnes s'y rendront pour prier jusqu'à la fin des siècles!

* * *

 _2 octobre 1457_

Cher awesome journal, la forteresse teutonique de Marienbourg vient d'être perdue... tout ça parce que le Grand Maître était à court d'argent, et qu'il a été forcé de remettre le château à ses mercenaires en guise de salaire, et que ceux-ci l'ont vendu au roi de Pologne! C'est vraiment idiot. Je l'adorais, cette forteresse! enfin, du coup, le Grand Maître a décidé que c'est à Königsberg que sera le siège de l'Ordre Teutonique. Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, j'adore cette ville et j'y passe souvent du temps.

* * *

 _12 juillet 1506_

Cher awesome journal, tu ne vas jamais le croire : aujourd'hui, Tonio s'est marié avec ce stupide aristocrate! Ja, je te jure que c'est vrai! C'est pour unir l'Espagne et l'Autriche et former la Maison des Habsbourgs, je crois. Ils ont vraiment des idées étranges parfois. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas intérêt à marier mon awesome moi à qui que ce soit! Je suis déjà awesome tout seul! J'ai même sû assister à la cérémonie... c'était ennuyeux à mourir, presque autant que les messes du dimanche! Dieu ne m'en voudra pas si je m'y suis endormi, si...?

* * *

 _10 avril 1525_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui est un grand jour : mon awesome moi est devenu un duché! Quelqu'un d'aussi awesome que moi, aussi, c'est normal! Et puis même physiquement, j'ai grandi! Mon awesome moi est vraiment trop heureux! Le seul problème, c'est que je dois me convertir au luthérianisme... j'espère que Dieu me pardonnera de changer de religion, mais bon, après tout, mon awesome moi est toujours à son service, alors il ne devrait pas!

* * *

 _18 Janvier 1701_

Cher super awesome journal, être un duché ce n'est rien, maintenant mon awesome moi est un Royaume, kesesese! Ja, je sais, c'est vraiment trop awesome! Mon électeur, Frédéric III de Brandebourg, voulait être Roi et être indépendant du Saint Empire Romain Germanique, alors il a fondé le Royaume de Prusse en alliant le Brandebourg à mon duché et s'est fait couronner Roi en tant que Frédéric Ier de Prusse, à Königsberg! Awesome, non? Un jour, mon awesome moi règnera sur le monde, j'en suis certain!

* * *

 _14 Avril 1710_

Cher journal, mon awesome moi n'est vraiment pas bien... depuis deux ans, la peste a ravagé la Prusse Orientale. Cela a été horrible... je n'arrêtais pas de cracher du sang et j'avais mal partout. J'espère que je n'aurais plus jamais à subir cela.

* * *

 _24 Janvier 1712_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. La Reine a donné naissance au plus beau bébé au monde. Il était trop adorable! Il s'appelle Frédéric, et ils m'ont laissé le prendre dans mes bras! Et dès que nos regards se sont croisés, il m'a sourit... bon, d'accord, même s'il dormait. Mais il m'a sourit! C'est vrai que ça casse les oreilles quand il pleure, mais je suis quand même super heureux. J'ai l'impression que dès lors que nous nous sommes regardés, un lien indestructible s'est créé entre nous. Il sera un awesome Roi, mon awesome moi en est persuadé!

* * *

 _30 Novembre 1730_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui, mon awesome moi s'en veut terriblement. Fritz a tenté de fuir, et il a été arrêté, et son amant, Katte, qui était son complice, aussi. Et Katte a été exécuté... je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cela, alors que j'aurais pu. C'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas m'interposer contre les ordres du Roi, mais... j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose... mais au lieu de cela j'ai préféré me taire. Fritz et complètement détruit et il ne cesse de pleurer et d'avoir des hallucinations depuis quelques jours. De plus, il refuse de me voir. J'espère que cela s'arranger et qu'à présent, l'âme de Katte repose en paix et qu'il a rejoint les anges.

* * *

 _29 Avril 1755_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui, l'air est doux et le ciel est bleu. Mon awesome moi aime se promener dans les rues de la Königsberg lorsqu'il fait ce temps-là, et Gilbird est content aussi! Katte a fait ses études dans cette ville... je pense souvent à lui, à ce que serait devenu Fritz s'il était toujours vivant et auprès de lui. Fritz, en tout cas, lui, ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Je viens d'insister à un cours de Kant, et j'ai tout compris! J'ai peut-être posé trop de questions d'ailleurs, mais bon... cet homme me fascine vraiment, et puis c'est un très grand philosophe et un très bon professeur!

Je sais que je devrais être auprès de Fritz vu que c'est mon awesome Roi mais il faut bien que je visite ma deuxième capitale aussi! Ici, on ne se croirait pas en Prusse. Ou plutôt, on ne se croirait pas dans la Prusse que tout le monde connaît, celle du militarisme, de la Royauté et de l'ordre. Il faut dire aussi que Königsberg est la Prusse Orientale sont séparés du reste de la Prusse par le couloir de Danzig, c'est-à-dire la Pologne. Dans cette ville il règne comme une sérénité éloignée des déboires de la cour de Berlin. Lorsque je vais prier dans la Cathédrale cela me rappelle le temps où mon awesome moi était encore enfant. C'est si nostalgique... On se croirait presque dans un autre monde, en fait. Fritz s'occupe beaucoup moins de cette partie du Royaume, aussi... mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais le détester! Il est le plus awesome de tous les Rois que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent et je voudrais qu'il règne mon Royaume pour toujours! Il lui a fait plein de choses bien! Il a aboli la torture, introduit la liberté religieuse, la liberté de pensée et de la presse... il a même entreprit de prendre la Silésie à young master, kesesese! Cet aristocrate ne sait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre! Enfin bref, je crois bien que mon awesome moi est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

* * *

 _17 Août 1786_

Cher journal, aujourd'hui mon awesome moi n'a pas vraiment la tête à écrire. Tu l'auras compris ; Old Fritz nous a quittés. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meure?! Pourquoi... mon âme sœur a dû quitter ce monde... il était si parfait. En tout. Je crois que Dieu ne l'a pas supporté et qu'il l'a enlevé de notre monde pour en faire un ange, auprès de Katte.

* * *

 _12 Février 1804_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui non plus ce n'est pas un beau jour. Ça a été au tour de Kant de nous quitter. Mon awesome moi l'aimait beaucoup... il m'a appris plein de choses, a comprendre le monde qui nous entourait... c'était vraiment un homme bon. Il n'a jamais quitté Königsberg ; d'ailleurs, je viens d'assister à son enterrement dans la grande Cathédrale de cette même ville. Puisse-t-il, comme tous les Prussiens, reposer en paix.

* * *

 _4 Mars 1807_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il va advenir de mon Royaume. Mon Roi n'est qu'un lâche et il ne sait même pas diriger! Mais heureusement que ma Reine est là pour prendre les commandes. Mais même, cela n'empêche pas le fait que mon Roi n'ait déclaré ma neutralité! Mon awesome moi, la nation la plus puissante d'Europe, réduit à la neutralité alors que Napoléon est à deux doigts de me dissoudre, de prendre mes terres et mon peuple! Franny n'a vraiment pas été cool sur ce coup-là. Mais un jour, mon awesome moi se vengera, je battrai cette saleté d'Empereur et je conquerrai la France pour lui faire comprendre ce que cela fait! Et la Prusse redeviendra comment elle était du temps d'Old Fritz!

* * *

 _18 Juin 1815_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui mon awesome moi a encore été awesome! J'ai enfin réussi à battre Napoléon! Waterloo est une bataille que le monde n'oubliera jamais, grâce à moi! Kesesese, je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indestructible face à ma super awesomeness! Les Anglais étaient en train de galérer, mais heureusement mes awesomes troupes sont arrivées pour les aider et pour vaincre! Je vais mieux à présent, car je sais que mon peuple et mon Royaume sont enfin en sécurité.

* * *

 _18 Janvier 1871_

Cher awesome journal, mon awesome moi te l'avait bien dit, j'ai battu Franny, kesesese! Je lui ai pris l'Alsace et la Lorraine, et aujourd'hui, à la galerie des Glaces de Versailles, nous avons proclamé l'Empire d'Allemagne, na, bien fait! Et l'armistice sera signée dans dix jours.

Bon, c'est vrai, mon awesome petit frère m'a un peu aidé. Il est encore petit mais il est déjà très fort et très intelligent! Mais il ne me ressemble pas du tout, ni physiquement ni mentalement...même si nous avons quand même des choses en commun! Peut-être est-il fait pour devenir l'héritier de mon Royaume et de notre Empire..?

* * *

 _6 Mai 1915_

Cher awesome journal, pourquoi les Hommes sont-ils si bêtes? Et pourquoi ne savent-ils pas faire la guerre dignement?! Ça va, ne me rappelle pas ce que tout le monde pense, "la guerre c'est mal, il faut faire la paix, blablabla..." cela ne sert à rien de dire ça à mon awesome moi, je suis une nation qui adore la guerre, me dire d'arrêter de la faire c'est comme dire à Franny d'arrêter de fabriquer des baguettes! Mais là, quand je vois celle inutile qui est en train de se dérouler, cette guerre stupide et sans aucune fierté, je trouve l'être humain vraiment pitoyable. Une bonne guerre, c'est gagner des richesses, des territoires, du respect de l'autre nation. Là, il n'y a rien à gagner sauf de la pitié.

* * *

 _? 1918_

Cher journal, aujourd'hui est un jour vraiment unawesome... mon Royaume a été dissous. Je ne suis plus qu'un état indépendant appartenant à West. Enfin, au moins je n'ai pas totalement disparu. Heureusement, je vois que West grandit vite, et je pense que ce sera lui qui héritera de tout ce que mon awesome moi a acquis durant des siècles. Et même s'il a pas mal été endommagé par la guerre qu'il vient d'y avoir, je sais qu'il va se ressaisir.

* * *

 _3 Janvier 1935_

Cher awesome journal, franchement, je crois qu'on est dans la merde. Il y a un homme complètement malade à la tête du pays de West, et le pire c'est que tout le monde dont ce dernier le soutient. Mon awesome moi a vraiment peur pour l'avenir de son petit frère. Enfin, cela se calmera sans doute.

* * *

 _1er Septembre 1939_

Cher awesome Journal, aujourd'hui Hitler a envahit la Pologne. J'ai envie de dire, le fait de voir la Pologne se faire encore une fois envahir ne me fait pas grand chose. Elle avait déjà été partagée trois fois dans le passé, et Old Fritz l'avait envahie pour rattacher la Prusse Orientale et la Prusse Occidentale, et le reste avait été partagé entre Russie, young master et mon awesome moi, ce qui fait que nous en avions récupéré encore plus de territoire. Enfin bref, de toutes façons les Polonais ne méritent pas de diriger un pays! Poland n'a toujours pas compris depuis le temps?

* * *

 _16 Décembre 1946_

Cher awesome journal, le monde est fou, si tu savais. Enfin, des atrocités, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois. Mais là, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi... j'ai essayé de parler à West mais il ne veut rien entendre. Même si mon awesome moi est obligé de le suivre dans ces hostilités, j'essaie d'aider le plus possible les Juifs avec les Chevaliers Teutoniques.

* * *

 _17 Avril 1946_

Cher journal, l'Allemagne est totalement détruite. A cause des bombes, des villes entières sont dévastées. 80 % du campus de l'Université Albertina de Königsberg à disparu, comme de nombreux bâtiments auxquels je tenais... La Cathédrale aussi a en partie été démantelée. Dresde n'existe plus. Mon awesome moi se souvient d'un bal qu'il y eût à Dresde, il y a longtemps... Old Fritz devait avoir quinze ou seize ans... Il y avait rencontré son premier amour, la comtesse Orlezska. Bon, cela n'avait duré qu'un soir, car elle venait de Pologne et n'était que de passage et qu'elle était déjà mariée, mais même, c'était un beau bal, lumineux et coloré... je me rappelle encore du visage de Fritz, tout rouge de gêne, souriant, et avec des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux. Et de cette danse que nous avions faite ensemble... notre première danse, je crois bien, certes, ce ne fut pas la dernière. Il était si adorable... mais je dois arrêter de pleurer. Quelqu'un d'aussi awesome que moi ne doit pas pleurer! Pourtant, à ce moment-même je n'arrive pas à empêcher mes larmes de couler...

* * *

 _25 Février 1947_

Cher journal, mon awesome moi n'existe plus. Réellement plus. Mon État a été dissous par les Alliés. Russie m'a prit Königsberg, en a expulsé tous les Allemands pour y installer des Russes et a enlevé tout ce qui rapportait à mon patrimoine... Ma belle... ville à moi... ma première ville... dont j'étais si fier... là où j'ai bâti mon premier château, là où Kant a passé sa vie, là où mon premier Roi s'est fait couronner, là où je me baladais si souvent en son grand parc... la seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas changé est la Cathédrale, qu'il vont reconstruire, parce que Kant y est enterré. Mais cela n'empêche pas à mon awesome moi d'en vouloir au monde. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis toujours en vie... Je voudrais en finir. J'aurais tant aimé mourir en même temps que Old Fritz. Cela aurait été bien mieux que de vivre ces horribles siècles où tout le monde me haïssait.

* * *

 _8 Mars 1970_

Cher awesome journal, il y a maintenant un mur qui sépare Berlin depuis plusieurs années. Beaucoup trop d'années pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi et comment c'est arrivé, déjà parce que ce serait trop long et trop compliqué et surtout parce que l'on ne m'accorde pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Russie me détient chez lui et il me force à travailler pour lui... mais au moins il me nourrit. Je ne peux pas non plus écrire trop de choses personnelles parce que je sais qu'il te lit quand je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. C'est-à-dire, tout le temps sauf la nuit... quand il ne me force pas à dormir avec lui... brrr! Enfin, bref, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que West, Franny, Tonio et tous les autres me manquent terriblement... et Old Fritz aussi, comme toujours. J'espère que vous me regardez du Paradis et que, malgré tout, vous êtes fier de mon awesome moi.

* * *

 _5 octobre 1992_

Cher awesome journal, aujourd'hui je suis libre mais une chose me tracasse... je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment.

* * *

 _1 Janvier 2000_

Cher awesome journal, et un siècle de plus! C'est la première fois que mon awesome moi passe un millénaire! Ja, c'est vrai, mon awesome moi a l'air plus heureux. Même si cela m'a pris plusieurs années pour me réhabituer au monde extérieur, j'ai maintenant repris conscience que j'étais quelqu'un d'awesome et que Russie n'est qu'un connard fini. Je sais que... Mon Royaume n'existe plus, que la Prusse-Orientale et Königsberg son rayés de la carte, mais je dois m'y faire. Même si c'est si dur que cela me transperce le cœur... mais je dois oublier le passé.

* * *

 _12 Juin 2006_

Cher awesome journal, c'est tellement bien de ne pas avoir de responsabilité! Alors que West croule sous la paperasse, mon awesome moi peut se la couler douce! Ja, ça va, je sais que je représente le Brandebourg et donc Berlin, mais bon comme je le partage avec West et que je vois dans ses yeux qu'il meurt d'envie de s'occuper de tout, alors je le laisse faire. Et puis je ne suis pas fait pour signer et trier des papiers, moi! Je suis fait pour combattre!

* * *

 _8 Septembre 2010_

Cher awesome journal, Ita-chan est vraiment trop mignon! Lovi-chan l'est encore plus, sauf que lui il frappe, et ça c'est pas très awesome. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les câliner, ils sont trop adorables! D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi? Je crois que je vais aller boire un verre avec Tonio et Franny, cela me détendra. Peut-être même plus de verres. De pintes même. La bière c'est awesome après tout!

* * *

 _5 Mai 2017_

Cher awesome journal, même si parfois je regrette le passé, je me dis que je devrais être heureux de vivre encore. Après tout, je n'ai pas totalement disparu, puisqu'il me reste encore le Brandebourg ainsi que mille chevaliers teutoniques. Il y en a même qui ont créé une micronation à mon nom! Je suis revenu au point de départ, en fait. Crois-tu que les nations peuvent renaître...? Si c'est le cas alors je voudrais vivre une autre vie heureuse, lorsque je serai mort pour de bon...


End file.
